Trials of the Heart, Inbetween 1:Anything for you
by KD Skywalker
Summary: ObiWan and Hailey's first night together as husband and wife...takes place inbetween Hand in Hand and Emerald Dawn


_Author's Note: Ok this is a simple one shot that takes place inbetween Hand in Hand and Emerald Dawn. Enjoy!_

Anything for you…

Obi-Wan gently lay Hailey down against the pillows on the bed. Oh she was so beautiful. He loved her from the first time he saw her. And now she was his wife.

Wife.

That is such an odd word for him to comprehend. He had been brought up to not know love. Well love for a single individual. That was against the Jedi code.

That was then – this is now.

So much had changed since he and Qui-Gon had come out of carbonite freezing. Still to that day he still didn't know how he and Qui-Gon ended up in that predicament. But he was glad that they did.

He had been given a second chance at life. And now he was going to be able to experience so much more. Now he was able to learn what love for an individual felt like. And had learned who his father was. And now he was so much more to so many people. He was now a husband, a son, a brother, and even a Jedi Knight to top it all off.

But at that moment, all that mattered to him was what was lying on the bed in front of him. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed Hailey deeply then looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Have I told you today that I love you?"

She smiled gently as she ran her hand along his cheek. "Yeah you have. Many many times."

"Well here's another one -- I love you Hailey Kenobi."

Tears gently began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Awww don't cry love," Obi-Wan said gently wiping her tears away. But she didn't stop. Obi-Wan sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her against his shoulder as she kept on crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he finished wiping all the tears away.

She sniffled and smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just that I'm so happy. And yet scared at the same time."

"Scared?"

Hailey nodded yes. "Scared of loosing you."

"Don't ever worry about loosing me Hailey. That's my job to worry about loosing you," he said kissing her cheek softly. "Now you know we don't have to…"

"No Obi-Wan. Tonight is our night."

"Are you sure? I mean it wasn't that long ago…"

Hailey didn't say anything, but kissed him deeply. They continued to kiss as their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Neither of them knew exactly what to do, so they let the Force guide them as well as their emotions.

Obi-Wan gently lay Hailey back against the pillows as he kissed her gently yet also deeply. As they kissed, she some how managed to remove the tunic he was wearing. As Hailey began to rake her fingernails across Obi-Wan's broad back, as he kissed along her neck and slowly pushed the straps of her dress off of her slender shoulders. Then he stopped.

He pulled away from her. All he wanted to do was take in this moment. A moment that was going to change their lives forever. Hailey sat up next to him, barely holding her dress up over her breasts. As she kissed his neck, she let her dress fall around her waist.

She leaned back and softly blushed. Obi-Wan sat there in awe. She was even more beautiful now there she ever had been.

Without even thinking or hesitation, Obi-Wan moved next to her on the bed and kissed her deeper then he ever had before. As they kissed, he gently ran his fingers along her soft stomach, and then slowly moved them up to her breasts. He had no idea why he was doing this, but it just felt right.

He gently ran his fingers over each of her nipples making them hard with his gentle touch. As he continued to play, his kisses began to trail down her neck slowly. Hailey softly moaned. She never thought that being intimate with someone could feel this way. Especially after what Lyanus had put her through….

Once Obi-Wan had covered her soft skin with kisses, he kissed her lips once again. The longer they lay there kissing, the hotter each of them became. The touch of skin to skin was electrifying for both of them.

Absent mindedly, Hailey began to rub her knee gently along Obi-Wan's inner thigh. That just made the electricity that Obi-Wan was feeling increase. He needed Hailey now. But he wanted to make absolutely sure that it was what she wanted as well once again.

"Hailey are you sure you want to do this?" Obi-Wan whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck and then her earlobe.

She didn't answer in words, but in action. She wrapped her feet around his pants leg and pulled them off using both her toes and a little bit of the Force. Obi-Wan smiled gently at her, as his and gently traced down her stomach and slowly pushed her dress the rest of the way off.

Before Obi-Wan could do anything else, Hailey pulled him down for a kiss. Letting his emotions guide him, Obi-Wan gently positioned himself over Hailey. He looked deeply in her eyes to make absolutely sure that this is what she wanted. And her eyes said it all.

Obi-Wan kissed her deeply as his hips moved closer to hers. Through their kiss and their Force bond, he could feel Hailey trembling. She was scared!

To reassure her, Obi-Wan wrapped her in his arms as he slowly moved closer to becoming one with her.

"Don't be scared Hailey. We'll go slow," Obi-Wan whispered to her as he kissed her neck. She nodded yes as she embraced him tighter.

Obi-Wan slowly continued to move further and further into Hailey. He held her close to him, trying to ease her fears. He wanted to go faster, like his emotions were compelling him to do, but he was going to go slow for Hailey's sake. Besides this was their first night together. Things had to be special.

Finally he was all the way inside of her and it was an amazing feeling. The heat of their flesh against each other as well as the heat the surrounded him was unbelievable. He needed to know if Hailey was fine.

"Are you alright Hailey?" Obi-Wan gently asked looking at her face. Her eyes were tightly shut and soft tears were slowly spilling from the sides. He immediately wanted to pull out of her and comfort her. But Hailey stopped him with her legs. She held him firmly in place.

Obi-Wan gently kissed her tears away. "Hailey tell me what is it?"

"I love you Obi-Wan Kenobi," she whispered slowly opening her eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled at her and kissed her once again as they continued to slowly make love to each other…

* * *

The early morning sun spilled into the room as a gentle breeze rustled the curtains. The chirping of a songbird was what woke Obi-Wan up. But what had him smiling was what was curled up against him, nestled in the curve of his shoulder.

Hailey looked liked an angel when she slept. She was his angel. He gently traced her cheekbone with his finger as images of the night before ran through his mind. It was perfect in every way.

He continued to smile as Hailey slowly began to wake up in his arms. Still half asleep she turned over, wrapped her arms around him and placed a gentle kiss on his bare chest. Then she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Last night was perfect Obi-Wan. Thank you so much."

"Anything for you," he said softly kissing her lips.


End file.
